Embrace the New Year
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Sabertooth went to spend the New Years with Fairy Tail but only one member didn't go. Erza goes to find out why? Enjoy and Happy New Year!


Minerva was walking through the streets of Magnolia alone. She was kind of down at the moment. It was the end of the year and everyone else around her were all happy. Sting had told everyone of Sabertooth to head over to the Fairy Tail. When he had said that she was surprised but she wasn't sure why then Sting told everyone that it was for a celebration of the New Year.

Celebration? Well for Minerva that was a new thing. Not once in her life had she celebrated anything because of the morals that her father had went by. She never celebrated birthdays, holidays of any sorts, hell she never had the chance to celebrate succeeding in the hardest quest that her father gave her. Not once had her father praised her, instead he would complain about how long it took or how weak she was.

Minerva sat down at the foot of a tree in the forest then closed her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to go to the guild. She did have a small desire to at least but at the same time she was afraid of how the Fairy Tail wizards would think about her. It wouldn't be surprising since she did almost kill one of their members so she just sat there and held her knees to herself.

"Minerva?"

Minerva looked up to see Erza coming towards her.

"Titania."

Erza smiled at her.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Everyone else is at Fairy Tail."

Minerva lowered her head.

"I know they are. Master Sting told us all to go there to celebrate with your guild, but I..."

She trailed off then Erza sat next to her.

"You were scared and didn't want to feel rejected."

"That's a way to put it."

"And that you didn't know how to celebrate."

Minerva looked at her.

"What gave you that idea?"

Erza smiled as she looked away.

"Yukino told me and she told me that I would find you here."

 **FLASHBACK**

Erza was walking around the joyous guild. She looked around and watched the Sabertooth members bond with the Fairy Tail wizards. She smiled but slightly frowned when she noticed that Minerva wasn't there. She walked over to the bar area where Yukino, Lucy and Mirajane were talking.

When she got to them Yukino smiled at her.

"Hello, Erza-sama."

"Hello there."

Lucy looked at Erza.

"Is something wrong?"

"I noticed that Minerva isn't here, is she not feeling well?"

Yukino looked away.

"I know that Lady Minerva wanted to come but she was a little afraid of doing so."

Erza just raised a brow then turn to leave.

"I'll go look for her. No one should be alone on a night like this."

"You might find her in the forest sitting at the foot of the largest tree there."

"Alright."

With that Erza picked up a bag then left the guild.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Minerva nodded then looked away. Erza just smiled at her then sat down next to her.

"Minerva?"

Mienrva looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to start the New Year like this?"

"I don't know. What is there to celebrate? I'm still the same person that almost killed three people just to pleasure myself and tried to get praise from my father who still didn't acknowledge me in any way. All my life I didn't know anything but power and then I was forced to become a demon and that nearly killed me."

Minerva was trying to fight the tears but failed as they streamed down her face. She was then taken by surprise when she was pulled into an embrace by Erza who held her close.

"It's alright Minerva, it's all in the past. Just move on. The past is just the early part of your life don't close the book, just turn to the next page. Just focus on what happening now."

"Now?"

"Yes. Right now you have a guild that cares for you. They understand how things were before but they let that go and began a new life style in the guild, correct?"

Minerva nodded then Erza began to rub her head as she went on.

"Don't dwell in the past, open up for the present and the future."

With that Minerva held onto Erza then Erza smiled.

"Come on, let's have a drink."

Erza pulled out a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses that she had. She then gave one to Minerva. They both raised their glasses and Erza spoke.

"A toast to the new start and a new start."

"New start."

 **At the guild hall**

Cana was in a panic then went to Mira.

"Mira, have you seen a brown bag that I left here?"

"I think Erza took it when she walked out."

Cana's face turned to a look of horror then Yukino looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Cana looked at her.

"The wine that was in the bag isn't normal wine. It's a strong wine and if Erza drinks it, we're all in trouble."

"She went to look for Lady Minerva."

Cana grabbed Yukino by her shoulders out of stress.

"Do you know where they would be?!"

Sting went to them.

"I'm sure Milady can handle herself."

Natsu and Gray grabbed Sting yelling at the same time.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"What do you mean?"

Happy raised his paw as he spoke.

"When Erza is drunk she become more violent."

Orga smiled.

"So what's there to worry about? They're at the same lever of power."

Yukino shook her head.

"No. Erza is the only person who was able to beat both Kagura and Lady Minerva."

Yukino's face then fell as she went on.

"And if that was a normal Erza, just what would happen to Lady Minerva if she is with Erza when she's drunk?"

They were all silent then they began to rush out of the guild to look for Minerva.

 **Back at the forest**

After the toast was made Minerva suddenly felt a dark presence close, very close to her then she lowered her glass only to look at Erza who was glaring at her.

"Titania? Is something wrong?"

"..."

Just then Minerva felt the aura getting worse then she got to her feet and backed away.

"Erza..."

Erza stood then spoke.

"You're mine."

Minerva sweatdropped then the chase began with Erza running after her with swords.

"Erza! This is supposed to be a good thing!"

"It won't be if you keep running!"

They went on running.

 **With everyone else**

They were in the city but then they heard a loud scream and Yukino had her hands covering her mouth.

"Are we too late?"

Cana rubbed the back of her head.

"Judging by those screams, I'd say we are."

Mirajane smiled as she spoke.

"I'm sure Minerva will live through it."

They all agreed and went back to the guild.

 **The next morning**

Erza woke up in a bedroom of an inn. She wondered how she got there and began to do her best to remember everything that happened the night before. She remembered leaving the guild to find Minerva and they chatted. They had a drink but that was it.

She looked down and blushed when she saw that she was in her under garments. She looked next to her and blinked when she saw a naked Minerva sleeping next to her. Erza wondered what happened then she saw Minerva wake up.

"Erza,,,,"

"Minerva...I, uh..."

Erza didn't know what to say. Minerva on the other blushed when she knew what was next.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes."

"After the toast you got drunk and I made a run for it. I managed to hide away from you and got a room here. It wasn't long when you came through the window and I had no where to run after that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anything else?"

Erza blushed.

"Um..did we...do _that_?"

Minerva looked at her then pulled out a letter then she began to read only for her and Erza to hear.

"Hello Ladies, I'm glad you had a wonderful time last night. Don't worry about the bed and the walls. As for the night itself we were happy to be open when we were. As for the young miss with the black hair, sorry for not helping you when you were screaming. My workers and I are from a place that 'if you hear screaming and something rocking don't come knocking'. I hope that you understand and here's a gift from the Inn itself. Have a wonderful New Years, ladies."

Minerva put the letter down and Erza looked at the wall and saw a large dent in it then noticed that the bed was tilted because the foot of the bed's legs were broken.

"What happened?"

Erza looked at Minerva who laid back down.

"I'll share that part another time. I'm in pain right now."

Erza nodded then laid back down.


End file.
